The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant botanically known as Euphorbia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Floreupred’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Quedlinburg, Germany during June 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of dark-leaved, more compact, and well-branched Euphorbia. 
The new Euphorbia cultivar is the result of open-pollination within an insect-cage environment. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is a Euphorbia amygdaloides selection coded 3810-5, not patented, characterized by its light green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is an unknown Euphorbia, not patented. Species plants included in the cage environment include but are not limited to E. baselicis, E. cyparissias, E. amygdaloides, E. myrsinites, E. dulcis, E. nicaeensis, E. walichii, and E. hypericifolia. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during May 2009 in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2009 in Quedlinburg, Germany and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.